


Bleeding Ghost

by pinkishghost



Series: frerard shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Death, Gen, Ghosts, Murder, Pain, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Frank naprawdę nie ma szczęścia. Cały czas prześladowany, bity, poniżany - a on tylko przecież chce zakończyć liceum! Jednak chyba nawet to nie jest mu dane, patrząc po trumnie, nagrobku i tej dziwnej dziewczynie, która pomimo ulewy stoi przed nim w białej sukience, z oczekiwaniem wypisanym na twarzy...





	Bleeding Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma bety, więc za ewentualne błędy przepraszam.

– I jak, cioto? Podoba się? Teraz przynajmniej już będziesz wiedział, ile masz szans w rzucie kostką.

Zaczęli się śmiać. Tyle śmiechu, tak głośno. Powtarzające się sekwencyjnie decybeli wbijały mu się głęboko w bębenki uszne. Zacisnął zęby, a pchnięty chwilą wściekłości uniósł powoli, na kilka centymetrów, poranioną rękę. Schował wszystkie drżące palce do środka dłoni z wyjątkiem środkowego.

Cisza.

Ktoś poszedł do niego, po czym z całej siły stanął mu na wystawionym palcu. Gdy po głuchym zderzeniu się podeszwy częściowo z ziemią nastąpił trzask kości, Frank wrzasnął, czując rosnący, pulsacyjny ból. Świeże, wypalone rany również mruknęły coś od siebie, gdy czubek buta zawadził o nie.

– No, trzeba się zbierać! – oświadczył Richard niepokojąco radosnym tonem. – Ciota zaraz spóźni się na pociąg!

Pociąg?

× × ×

Padał deszcz. Wszędzie było pełno wody, a kałuże pokrywały większość zagłębień w ziemi, w wąskich przejściach między grobami. Frank przeszedł przez główną bramę cmentarza i zaczął kroczyć za powoli oddalającym się tłumem płaczących ludzi. Na przodzie szli mężczyźni ubrani w czerń, którzy nieśli trumnę wspartą o ich barki. Dookoła panowała cisza. Ciemne niebo pochłaniało niemal plac w całości, wiatr zdmuchiwał płomyki świec w zniczach, a kobiety śpiewały załamującymi się co chwile głosami pieśni pogrzebowe. Frank patrzył, jak grabarz zakrywa płytami włożoną do dołu trumnę. Przyglądał się jej martwo, przez deszcz widząc zaledwie jej kontury. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Nie znał większości tych ludzi. Twarze przewijały mu się przed oczami, ale nie wydawały mu się znajome. Jednak byli tam, stali, płakali i śpiewali. Musieli być w takim razie jakoś związani z nim, na pewno istniało jakieś powiązanie. Chociażby zapomniane więzy krwi, cokolwiek. Zauważył w tłumie swoich rodziców. Nie wyróżniali się od reszty, ubrani w czerń, okazywali smutek po stracie syna.

 

**FRANK ANTHONY IERO**

**1984 – 2002**

**WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

 

– Zawsze mogło być gorzej.

Frank starł wodę płynącą mu po twarzy.

– Halo, mówię do ciebie!

Odwrócił się zdziwiony. Stała przed nim boso dziewczyna w białej sukience na ramiączkach. Włosy miała ścięte na skromnego boba, a oczy ciemnobrązowe, puste. Cała skóra w odcieniu przypominała chorobliwą biel. Mimo padającego deszczu była sucha. Widząc, jak Frank zastygł w bezruchu, jej lekki uśmiech przemienił się w kwaśne zniecierpliwienie.

– Dobrze. Widzę, że zareagowałeś, a więc nie jesteś głuchy. Chociaż tyle. Na tym cmentarzu ludzie strasznie szybko odchodzą w stronę światła. Jestem tu praktycznie sama i tylko z jakimiś starymi dziadkami. Chciałam zatrzymać ze mną jakieś dziecko, choć jedno, ale one są zbyt – splotła w zdegustowaniu ręce na piersiach. – niewinne. Ich dusze od razu wędrują do nieba.

Brunet zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Miał wrażenie, że to zjawa.

– Przepraszam, ale... o czym ty mówisz?

Dziewczyna zastygła i obdarzyła go przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Frank przełknął ślinę. Czuł się nagle dziwnie wyeksponowany.

– Nie no bez jaj. Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz?

– O czym?

Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

– Czyżbyś nie zauważył, że nie żyjesz? Myśli, że co? Że jak stałeś w kościele obok swojej mamy i taty, i lampiłeś się jak kretyn w trumnę, to by cię nie zauważyli?

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – chłopak wsadził ręce do kieszeni i zadrżał. Deszcz spływał mu po plecach jak ze stoków wodospadu. – Skąd wiesz, gdzie byłem?

– Och, proszę cię! Jesteś martwy, a ja potrzebuję towarzystwa. Czasami trzeba trochę poszpiegować. – w jej brązowych oczach błysnęło rozbawienie. – Poza tym ostatnio stałeś się bardzo sławny. Gazety nie zostawiają na tobie suchej nitki. Ale to dobrze.

– Dobrze? Co masz na myśli? I jak to stałem się sławny?

– Klasyczna utrata wspomnień. – cmoknęła. – Żółtodziób. Niech będzie, powiem ci, co mam na myśli. W wiadomościach aż wrze o tym, jak pewien osiemnastoletni chłopak został znaleziony niedawno martwy na torach. Pociąg zrobił z ciebie niezłe puzzle, muszę to przyznać.

Frank zastygnął w szoku. Zginął pod kołami pociągu? Ale to przecież niemożliwe.

– Byłeś do nich przywiązany, co wskazuje na to, że raczej z własnej woli się na nich nie położyłeś. Policja stara się znaleźć morderców, ale raczej im się to nie uda, bo deszcz zmył wszystkie ślady, jakie mogliby zostawić. Fajnie, co?

– Fajnie? Ja nic takiego, do cholery, nie pamiętam! Ja jeszcze jakiś tydzień temu byłem żywy, jak mogłaś coś takiego powiedzieć?!

– Wybacz, ale sama od dawna jestem trupem. Bardzo mi przykro, za brak okazania należnego ci współczucia. – odparła chłodno.

Grabarz docisnął płyty i otarł twarz w kamizelkę. Trumna została pogrzebana, a zebrani ludzie na cmentarzu powoli zaczynali odchodzić w stronę bramy oraz bocznych wyjść. Przy grobie zostali jedynie najbliżsi i rodzice. Frank zaszczękał zębami i zmieszany wymamrotał pod nosem przeprosiny, które dziewczyna z uśmiechem wyższości chętnie przyjęła.

– Jak masz na imię?

– No doprawdy, szybki jesteś. – zaśmiała się złośliwie. – Ale to nic, popracujemy nad tym. Jestem Jamia, miło mi cię poznać.

– Cóż... wzajemnie.

– Otóż to. – kiwnęła z uznaniem głową, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i machnęła na Franka dłonią. – Choć za mną.

– A dokąd idziemy?

– W miejsce, gdzie zginąłeś. Komu jak komu, ale tobie wypadałoby zerknąć.

– Nie jestem tego wcale taki pewien... – wymamrotał, spoglądając na udających się do wyjścia rodziców.

– Daj spokój! Będzie fajnie, obiecuję. Poza tym – Jamia podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu z bliska w oczy. – chyba chcesz z powrotem coś o sobie przypomnieć, co? Mam rację?

Frank wytrzymał jej spojrzenie. Widział, że miała rację, a choć jej nie znał, miał zamiar dowiedzieć się kim jest. Tyczyło się to i Jamii, i jego. Czuł jednak, że w tej zmarłej dziewczynie kryło się coś niepokojącego. To go martwiło. Jednak zamiast tego jedynie odchrząknął i zapytał:

– A zdradzisz, dlaczego na tobie nie siada żadna kropla, gdy ja z kolei czuję już, jak powoli zbiera mi się woda w butach?

Jamia uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jej białe zęby niemal zabłysły, kiedy stojąca przy nich lampa niespodziewanie się zapaliła.

– Choć ze mną, a dowiesz się wszystkiego.

**Author's Note:**

> Jest niedosyt, jest cliffhanger, ale to jednak shot.  
> Nic na to nie poradzę~!


End file.
